Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu!
by CaskettGSRSmacAndOTHERs
Summary: PDV SARA, GL, WARRCK, NICK et je saisplus si il y en as d'autres, pas d'enquête


Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … !

Chapitre 1 :

PDV GIL :

Je vais y arriver, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais le faire. Vous allez me demander se que je vais faire, et bien aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'avouer se que je n'ai jamais réussi a dire avant, je vais aller dire à la femme qui hante mes pensées que je l'aime. Vous vous demandez certainement qui cela peut être, non ? Et bien c'est cette femme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon séjour en temps que professeur en entomologie à la Faculté de San Francisco, cette jeune femme qui est venu me voir à la fin de mon cours pour me demander des informations en plus de celle qu'elle avait prise pendant l'heure, et avec qui j'ai passé le meilleur mois de ma vie et surtout le plus remplis d'émotion, cette jeune femme qui se nomme Sara SIDLE. Alors oui aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'avancer, car cela fait 10 ans que je l'ai rencontré et 7 ans qu'elle est venu travailler dans mon équipe d'expert en service de nuit.

Mon cœur s'emballe, elle est à ma porte, attendant que je lui dise de rentrer pour la conclusion de notre enquête – un homme ayant retrouvé sa femme avec son amant dans son lit et qui les avait tué tout les deux et fait passer se crime pour un vol ayant mal tourné – et repartir chez elle. Chez elle, l'endroit où je préférerait être plutôt que de rester faire d'innombrables heures supplémentaire au labo. Il faut que je me reprenne, et j'y arrive tant bien que mal.

Sara, entre assis toi !

Grissom, vous avez lu ma conclusion ?

Oui, oui et c'est bon … Mais ...euh … Je

Griss, j'aimerai rentrée si vous n'avez rien d'autre a me dire

Euh … En faite... euh …. Bonne soirée Sara

Bonne soirée Griss, à demain

Non mais quel nul je fais, même pas capable de sortir une phrase cohérente devant Sara !

Bon il n'est pas trop tard rattrape la nigaud !

Sara ?

Oui ?

Euh vo... Tu voudrait bien déjeunez avec moi se midi ?

Oui Griss, Je vous rejoint au Diner à Midi pile, a tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure Sara, J'ai hâte !

Elle ma sourit, pas un simple sourire non, LE sourire, le sourire qui me fait tant craquer, qui me fait littéralement fondre d'amour devant se petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé.

11H Aller je vais prendre ma douche, je prépare mes affaire, la chemise que Sara ma offerte pour mon anniversaire – elle se fond avec mes yeux bleu – et un jeans noir classique, et des chaussures de ville parfaitement cirées, je fait couler l'eau à bonne température et me met sous le jet, je prend mon gel douche à la cannelle – parfum préférer de Sara - , me rince, me ressuie et je vais m'habiller. 11H30 Il me reste du temps pour me préparer psychologiquement à la suite de cette après-midi.

12H Je suis assis a notre table officielle au Diner et j'attends celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Je la voie arriver, dans une magnifique petite robe d'été qui lui arrive au genoux, des ballerine a petit talons, et ses cheveux coiffés dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échappe quelques mèches rebelles. Elle est ...PFOUU... Époustouflante. Sa y est elle m'as vu et se dirige vers moi, je me lève, et vient à sa rencontre, J'ai chaud, je lui tire la chaise et l'aide a s'asseoir. Je me rassoies à ma place et l'admire elle rougie sous l'expression de mon regard qui lui lance des flammes de mon amour pour elle.

Sara, alors comment c'est passée ta matinée ?

Oh euh, J'ai dormis quoi 2h puis j'ai fait mon ménage, Et toi ?

OH, je me suis occupé de mes « amis » et je pensai … '' a toi'' dis-je dans ma tête

Alors que veux tu manger c'est moi qui invite ?

HUM …. un hamburger végétarien

D'accord … Serveur s'il vous plaît ?

Madame, monsieur, avez vous fait votre choix ?

Oui alors pour moi se sera un beefsteak avec des frite et pour madame se sera un hamburger végétarien s'il vous plaît

Bien vous serez servies dans environ 5 minutes

Merci

Le déjeuner se passe plutôt bien, Sara rie de quelques une de mes remarque, on se lance quelques regard, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle ressent ne serait-ce que le quart de mes sentiments envers elle.

On fini de manger et allons faire un tour dans un petit parc pas loin de chez Sara, c'est calme, on est bras dessus, bras dessous et nous nous baladons en parlant de tout et de rien. Soudain je voie, un petit espace désert de vie, où j'entraîne Sara pour que l'on puisse se poser a l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Je cale mon dos contre le tronc du chêne et je me crispe quand je sens Sara se calé la tête dans le creux de mon épaule, je me décrispe directement quand j'entends sont soupir de satisfaction. Comment pourrait-je être plus heureux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je sens la tête de Sara se relevé pour me regarder dans les yeux et voulant dire quelque chose, je la laisse donc continuer sans interrompre :

Griss …

Gil, Sara je m'appel Gil

Gil … J'aimerai faire quelque chose que je n'ose faire depuis que l'on se connaît

Quoi donc ?

Ca !

Et là, la joie immense que je ressens au fond de moi quand ses douces lèvres rentre enfin en contact avec les miennes, n'est comparable avec aucune autre. Nos bouche se frôlent, se touche, s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre sans que l'on puisse y résister. Nos langues s'invitent à la danse, et le baiser devient passionné, langoureux, amoureux. Je n'arrive plus a retenir les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux, tellement j'avais rêvé de ce moment, se qui n'échappe pas à Ma Sara, qui stoppe le baiser et me regarde dans les yeux en essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues fraîchement rasée, et plus inquiète que jamais.

Gil que se passe-t-il ?

Rien Sara c'est juste que j'attends se moment depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai rencontrée à San Francisco

Moi aussi

On se souries et nos bouches se ressoudèrent pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

15H Sara est toujours lovée dans le creux de mes bras qui désormais l'encercle autour de la taille, et mon menton sur le dessus de sa tête !

Sara, je suis en repos cette nuit, que dirait tu si je te donnait ta nuit et que nous fassions notre première soirée ensemble ?

Oh Gil j'aimerai … Mais Catherine va s'en sortir toute seule avec Greg, Nick et Warrick ?

Oh c'est une grande fille ne t'inquiète pas elle s'en sortira

Alors oui j'aimerai bien passer la soirée avec toi, si je peux rester dans tes bras !

Je vais appeler tout de suite Catherine pour la prévenir que tu travaille pas cette nuit

Après l'appel passer à Catherine, Celle que je peux désormais appeler comme ma petite-amie et moi rentrons chez moi pour nous préparer notre toute première soirée en tant que couple !

18H Avec Sara nous avons décidés de rentrer chez moi a pied, on as fait un arrêt a un petit café, où nous n'arrêtions pas de nous jeter des regards lourds de sens, en rentrant dans mon hall d'entré mon chien Hank saute les pattes de devant sur Sara, qui est surprise de voir un chien chez moi, je renvoie Hank dans sa niche pour qu'il nous laissent entrés. Je lui propose à boire, je vais donc chercher deux bière que nous buvons lové l'un contre l'autre dans mon canapé. Au bout de quelques minute je sens Sara se relevé pour atteindre mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons tels deux ados à leur premier rendez-vous amoureux.

19H Sara a insisté pour m'aider à préparer le repas de se soir, ailes de poulets et riz basmati à la sauce ail et fines herbes.

Nous mangeons les mains entrelacées et en se faisant de tendres baisers par ci, par là.

20H nous revoilà sur mon canapé a regarder un documentaire sur les scarabée jaune, mais mon attention est plus portée sur la femme dans mes bras, que sur cette écran de lumière qui présente l'une de mes passions. Je caresse instinctivement sont bras en partant du poignet jusqu'au niveau de son coude. Elle tourne la tête, nos lèvres se rejoignent en un baiser doux et tendre, mais qui se transforme vite en un baiser passionnée et langoureux. Ses bras s'accroche a mon cou et ses mains se perdent dans ms bouclettes grisonnantes, les miennes se perdent au milieu de son dos, en lui prodiguant de tendre caresse de plus en plus appuyer. Ma Chérie passe ses mains sur mon torse et commence a déboutonnée ma chemise doucement. De mon côté je délaisse sa bouche pour me consacrée a lui déposer des baisers brûlant dans son cou puis sur sa clavicule, elle penche la tête sur le côté pour me donner un meilleur accès a cette peau que j'ai tant rêvé de goutter.

Elle fini de me déboutonnée ma chemise et passe ses mains sensuellement sur ma peau bouillante de plaisir pour cette créature devant moi. Ma bouche rejoint la sienne et doucement je descend mes mains sous ses cuisses pour remonter petit à petit sa robe, qui commence a se faire de trop.

La robe rejoint ma chemise tomber sur le sol quelques secondes plus tôt, et je m'arrête de bouger pour admirer la sculpture du corps de ma petite-amie. Celle ci rougît sous l'intensité de mon regard sur son corps, je reprend mes baiser dans son cou en parcourant de mes mains son ventre et remontant jusqu'à ses deux monts dressé pour moi. Mais déjà je sens une partie de mon corps réagir a cette sensation.

Sara, Ma Sara, dans mes bras a moitié nue, chez moi sur mon canapé, sur mes genoux en train de m'embrasser amoureusement, pourquoi demander plus.

Je dégrafe enfin ce petit bout de tissus qui m'empêche de pouvoir prendre en mains ses deux monts qui se tendent vers moi, ceci fait je prend son seins droit dans ma mains gauche et ma main droite va s'échouer dans le creux de ses reins, tendis que ma bouche rejoint sa conjointe qui lui manquait tant. Nos geste se font plus fébrile, contrastant avec la douceurs de nos baisers. Les lèvres de mon amour descendent dans mon cou où elle me laisse une petite morsure qu'elle embrasse pour apaiser le feu de cette empreinte. Sa main gauche toujours dans mes cheveux, tendis que sa main droite descend le long de mon torse et arrive à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Elle frôle la bosse de mon jeans de sa main en appuyant de plus en plus, se qui me fait gémir d'impatience. Je la prend dans mes bras et les soulève comme si elle était une plume, et nous dirige vers ma chambre pour être plus à l'aise. En arrivant près de mon lit je la dépose doucement le dos contre le matelas et recouvre son corps du miens, l'enfonçant dans le matelas, elle gémit de contentement, je reprend mes baiser en descendant vers sa poitrine, je prend un de ses seins entre mes lèvre et fait subir le même sort a son coéquipier, je descend vers son ventre en laisser une traînée de baiser brûlant derrière moi, ma Sara se cambre de désir contre moi, elle m'attire à elle, pour un baiser qui me laisse pantois, et d'un coût de reins, elle nous retourne et se retrouve a califourchon sur mon bas ventre, où mon désir se fait de plus en plus sentir. Sara ondule du bassin sur mon bas ventre, se qui nous tirent des gémissement sonores de nos deux bouches. Elle entreprend d'enfin me délester des barrières qui entrave notre future étreinte, elle as ses mains sur la boule de ma ceinture, qu'elle retire doucement, faisant abstraction des mes gémissement de mécontentements. Enfin ma ceinture est ouverte et elle s'attaque enfin au bouton et descend la fermeture de mon jeans, qu'elle fait glisser le long de me jambe, en faisant bien exprès de me caresser le plus possible. Il nous restes a tout les deux que le dernier bout de tissus sur nos intimité, je commence a glisser mes mains sur ses flancs jusqu'à tomber sur le rebord élastique de son string, que je fait glisser pour aller le faire tomber au sol de ma chambre, elle entreprend d'enlever mon boxer tout aussi sensuellement que je l'ai fait pour son string.

Sa y es, nous sommes nus l'un sur l'autre, Sara a califourchon sur le dessus de mes cuisses, avec mon membres tendus touchant sa cuisses, le toucher de nos peau l'une contre l'autre nous électrisent, nous nous caressons et doucement sa mains vient masser la partie la plus dur de mon corps, tendis que ma mains part a son entre cuisses pour voir si elle est prête à me recevoir, pas besoin de grand préliminaire pour cette fois, avec les 10 ans de frustration déjà présentent, nous n'en avons plus besoin.

Mon Amour est déjà prête à me recevoir, et cette constatation me fait durcir encore plus, malgré que je croyait cela impossible. D'un coup de reins expert, je nous retournes et me retrouve sur ma chérie qui pousse un cri de surprise en rencontrant la douceur de mes drap.

De mes genoux je lui écartes un petit peu les jambe, de façon à se que je puisse m'y glisser. Je la regarde, lui demandant l'accord avec les yeux, qu'elle me donnent sans hésitation, alors n'hésitant pas moi non plus d'un coup franc mais doux de mes reins, je m'enfonce profondément en ma Sara, à cette instant je croix mourir tellement les sensations sont grisantes et fortes, je ne touche plus terre, je pourrais mourir là maintenant, juste en la comblant. En arrivant à entré complètement en elle, je m'immobilise, le temps qu'elle se fasse a moi. Pour me faire comprendre qu'elle veux plus, mon cœur remonte ses jambes contre mon bassin et commence a onduler du sien. Nos mouvement sont doux, sans sauvageries, tendre, amoureux.

Des gémissement de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rauque commence à se faire entendre dans la chambre :

Gil … Hummm Gilll Oui plus vite mon cœur Je t'aime

Je m'arrête, elle ouvre les yeux, m'interroge silencieusement, à quoi mes larmes de joie répondent.

Oh Sara Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement fort princesse

Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

Rien mon cœur, juste que je suis le plus heureux des hommes

Alors montre le moi, et fait moi vibrer mon homme a moi

Je prend ses lèvres avec les miennes et l'entraîne dans un baisers fiévreux, envahie de mes sentiments pour cette femme merveilleuse, puis je reprend mes mouvement de bassin toujours plus fort, les gémissement se transforme en cris, et le désir arrive a son paroxysme pour nous deux, et nous explosons de bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la premier fois.

On se couche lové l'un contre l'autre, reprenant notre souffle.

Ma Sara a sa tête sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur et sa mains dans la mienne, de mon côté mon bras l'encercle, la rapprochant le plus possible de moi, et j'embrasse le dessus de sa tête.

Nous tombons tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée vers 1H, Cette nuit va être peuplée de nombreux rêves, tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres.

Chapitre 2 :

PDV SARA :

Je me réveille avec un rayon du soleil que le volets laisse entré, il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler se qui c'est passer hier, puis quand tout me revient je sens un objet dur sous ma tête. Je regarde et là je vois l'homme que j'aime depuis 10 ans, et oui on s'est enfin trouver, et j'n suis très heureuse. Je le regarde dormir pendant quelques minutes, puis je décide a le réveiller j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, alors je commence a lui embrasser le torse, puis les paupières, les joues, le menton, le cou et la je remonte sur la bouche. Je le sens qu'il réagit, son bras vient m'enlacer et je me laisse retomber contre son torse chaud et doux, où je laisse mon index créé des motif invisibles.

Bonjour, Belle demoiselle

Bonjours toi, Bien dormis ?

Merveilleusement bien dans les bras de la plus belle femme du monde et toi mon amour ?

Parfaitement bien, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis que dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime

On va petit déjeuner ?

Oui j'ai une faim de loup

Aller viens on ira prendre une douche après

Une douche pour se laver ou autre ?

Elle as cette aire coquin sur le visage que j'ai vu pour la première fois hier soir.

Peux être les deux

D'accord dépêchons nous de manger alors

Nous déjeunons et allons dans la salle de bain, où une nouvelle session sensuelle se joue.

PDV GIL :

Voilà six mois que nous sommes ensemble et nous avons programmé d'officialiser notre relation avec nos amis se soir. Tout le monde vient chez moi pour 19h mais pour l'instant nous somme au labo, je cherche Sara pour des analyse, je la trouve dans es vestiaires :

Mon amour ?

Gil, attend avant de m'appeler comme ça ici, on as encore rien dit

Désolé, j'ai du mal a me retenir, comme j'ai du mal a me retenir de t'embrasser la maintenant

Eh bien tu devra attendre la fin du service

Tu es sur

Elle rigole, que j'aime son rire, je m'avance encore et encore et lui vole un petit baiser sur le bout des lèvres

Vient dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes

Pourquoi ?

Pour les analyse

D'accord j'arrive

Je t'attend

Je suis dans mon bureau et j'attends la femme de ma vie, la voilà :

Ferme la porte s'il te plaît

Elle arrive près de mon bureau, je ne peux m'empêcher de le contourner pour aller la prendre dans es bras, elle me pique un baiser et s'éloignent en me donnant les résultats des analyse, Elle ondule outrageusement du bassin en avançant vers la sortie et me lance :

A se soir mon amour, j'espère que tu t'es reposer

Je déglutie avec beaucoup de mal, même après tout ces mois, elle arrive encore a me faire perdre mes moyens.

19H Nous voilà chez moi, il y as tout le monde, Catherine, Jim mes deux meilleurs amis, Warrick, Nick et Greg, et Sara et moi, Nous sommes tous réunis autour de ma table basse dans mon salon, Sara et moi on se regarde et je prend la paroles :

Voilà je … On vous as fait venir ici se soir c'est parce que Sara et moi avons quelques chose a vous dire

Oui voilà donc avec Gil nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois... Voilà c'est dit

N – G – J – C – W – Quoi ?

Oui et on voulais l'officialiser avec vous, Nos amis

Félicitations

Et voilà c'est dit, ils ont l'aire content pour nous, et voilà maintenant ils en sont au question, qui as dit quoi en premier ? Qui as embrasser qui ? Nous passons une superbe soirée avec nos amis, qui en repartant nous félicites encore Sara et moi.

Voilà nous somme tout les deux assis dans mon canapé, à parler de se que nous ferons le lendemain, je ressent une grande peine quand Sara commence à se lever :

Sara, tu fait quoi ?

Je repart chez moi, je doit rentrer mon courrier et arroser mes plante, on se voit demain

Euh... Oui... Euh

Gil, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

En faite je n'aime pas quand tu repars chez toi, j'aimerai pouvoir rester avec toi tout le temps, et j'aimerai que ma chambre soit NOTRE chambre, que tu es tes produit d'hygiène dans NOTRE salle de bain ainsi que ta brosse a dent en permanence a côté de la mienne, j'aimerai que tu partage ma vie, et mon lit tout les jours, j'aimerai que tu t'installe avec moi, ça fait 6 mois Sara, vient habiter avec moi, Hank t'adore, et moi je t'aime

Oh Gil, bien sur que j'aimerai habiter avec toi, il faut juste que l'on s'organise.

Alors c'est oui ? Demandais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Oui Gil Je vient habiter ici mon amour.

Sans demander rien de plus, je me jette avidement sur les lèvres de ma compagne qui à ce moment fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Voilà sa fait 1 semaine que Sara a commencer à amener des cartons à NOTRE maison, nous avons été faire les papier pour son changement d'adresse, et rajouter son nom sur le titre de propriété de la maison, tout es en ordre, il reste plus cas finir de ramener le reste des affaires de ma chérie, et qui mieux a par Nick, Warrick, Greg et Jim pour nous aider a tout porter et Catherine aide Sara à peaufiner la déco de la maison pour qu'elle nous ressemble a tout les deux.

Une fois tout les cartons déballés et toutes les affaires de Sara ranger, nous nous asseyons tous dans notre canapé, et discutons de tout et de rien. Quand me vient une idée :

Dites tout le monde comme Ecklie nous as tous donner 2 semaine de repose grâce a l'enquête de la semaine dernière, je me disait que nous pouvions partir tous ensemble en vacance, j'ai une petite maison dans les Hamptons, et Jim tu pourrai toi aussi prendre des vacances ?

Moi je veux bien mon amour

Moi aussi me dit Catherine

Ouais sa pourrait être cool réponde Nick Warrick et Greg en même temps

Je demande et je te redirais vieux frère mais j'adorerais me répond mon meilleur ami

Alors voilà le topo on part lundi et on y reste 12 jours sa va pour vous ?

Oui me disent tous ensemble

Et c'est comme ça qu'après que le supérieur de Jim lui ai donner ses deux semaine de vacances que nous partons tous le lundi à 8h, nous arrivons à ma maison vers 14h après 6h d'avion.

Vous nous avez caché ça Griss me fait remarquer Nick

Euh oui en faite je l'ai hérité de ma grand mère

Ok mais elle est très belle me dit Catherine

Je vous fait visiter ?

Oui

Me voilà main dans la main avec Sara, à faire visiter ma maison de vacances a mes amis.

Alors comme on seras tous ensemble pendant 2 semaine le tutoiement et de rigueur, Alors vous m'appeler Gil

D'accord chef... Euh Gil me dit Nick

Je distribue les chambre, celle du bas pour Sara et moi, celle en haut a gauche pour Catherine, Celle juste en face des escaliers Nick et Warrick et celle de droites Jim et Greg. Nous descendons déjeuner.

La première soirée on décide de faire un petit barbecue, Je suis au fourneau tendis que Catherine et Sara mettent le table en discutant encore une fois du pourquoi du comment nous nous sommes mis ensemble, Les garçons font un petit tour dans le jardin avec une bière et Jim vient m'aider a tout faire griller.

Pendant le repas l'ambiance était décontracté jusqu'à se que Nick nous dise :

Au faite, vous avez officialiser votre relation mais on attend toujours le bisous nous

LE BISOUS LE BISOUS

Je vois les joue de Sara devenir rouge et elle n'ose pas me regarder alors je prend les chose en main et lui prend le visage dans celles-ci en lui donnant un baiser remplie de mes sentiments profonds pour elle.

WHOUA

Voilà la soirée se fini et nous allons tous nous coucher vers 1h, tout de même nous sommes en vacances.

PDV SARA :

Gil et moi sommes dans notre chambre à discuter de cette première journée de vacances, nous sommes lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et quelques fois des petit baiser se fondent dans la conversation.

Je sens la main de Gil caresser doucement mon dos, puis descend jusqu'à mes fesse ou il appuie un peu pour que je me retrouve sur lui, aussitôt mes lèvres trouvent les siennes pour un baiser doux, mais qui devient très vite - et pour ma plus grande joie - passionné et fougueux. Les mains de mon homme redescendent jusqu'à mes fesses et relève tout doucement ma nuisette, qu'il fait passer par dessus ma tête je me retrouve avec seulement mon string de dentelle sur moi.

Je fait glisser mes mains sur son torse, où je sens rouler ses muscles sous mes doigt, mes lèvres descendent dans son cou, où je lui prodigue de petit baiser en descendant sur son torse, je joue avec ses tétons et descend jusqu'à son nombril, puis passe mes mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon que je commence a faire glisser, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je sens sont membre devenir dur sous mon ventre puis mes seins qui descendent en même temps que je le débarrasse de sa dernière barrière. Je l'entend gémir de désir pour moi, alors je remonte doucement, en lui embrassant la peau qui se trouvent sur mon passage. Je remonte jusqu'à sa bouche qui m'avait temps manqué durant se voyage vers le bas et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, ses mains descendent de chaque côtés, touchant mes flancs, et allant jusqu'à prendre mes fesses et les pressée dans ses mains sous mon string qu'il m'enlève en le faisant glisser comme je l'ai fait plutôt pour son caleçon.

Nos mains se ballades, passe du haut en bas et du bas en haut, tous en nous embrassant, puis comme si je ne pouvais plus attendre, ma main se fraye un chemin seule vers le membres dressé de désir de mon compagnon, je le prend en main et commence un long va-et-viens, et comme dans nos nombreux ébats avant celui là il m'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il perdent pied trop vite, lui même commence à me caresser sensuellement à l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps, son pouce caresse habillement mon clitoris, je me raidis quand je sens un doigt s'enfoncer en moi, puis un deuxièmes, puis quand il commence a les bouger en mon intérieur, mon corps se cambre de lui même, quelques secondes passe et il accélère se qui me procure mon premier orgasme de la nuit.

Il retire ses doigts et d'un cou de reins nous retourne pour que je me retrouve sous lui, ceci me prit par surprise et me fait pousser un cri de surprise, puis d'un cou on entend toquer a la porte :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sa va la dedans ? Demande Jim

Oui Jim sa va ne t'inquiète pas puis nous explosons de rire tout les deux

Ah d'accord je voie je …. vous laisse continuer a demain.

Après avoir fini de rigoler, nous reprenons nos baiser, et Gil se place entre mes cuisses, et doucement mais sûrement s'introduit en moi profondément, et c'est ainsi que nous passons une grande partie de la nuit avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un bonne nuit et des petit baisers ver 5h du matin. Je peux vous dire qu'on est pas prêt d'être levés.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillons tout deux vers 13h, tout le monde nous regardent avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et Nick ne perd pas une seconde pour commencer à se moquer de nous :

Vous avez bien dormis tout les deux ?

Oui merci répond Gil avec un grand sourire

En tout cas c'est une belle maison mais elle n'est pas très insonorisé nous dit Greg

Bon les gars laisser les manger tranquille, répond Catherine, ils doivent être mort de faim après ces exercices, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Nous nous mettons a table tout les deux, l'un en face de l'autre et mangeons notre déjeuner les yeux dans les yeux, et les mains jointent. Puis nous demandons aux autres se qu'il leurs plairait de faire.

J'ai un bateau a moteur dans mon garage, on pourrait peux être aller sur la petite ile de la réserve, a ce moment de l'année personne n'y est, on pourrait y rester la nuit, à la belle étoiles, qu'en dites vous ?

Pourquoi pas, dit Jim

Ouai, s'exclamèrent les 3 plus jeunes hommes en se tapant dans les mains

D'accord, abdique Catherine

Oui mon amour, tant que je peux être prêt de toi

Et voilà, nous préparons tous nos sac pour la nuit, un panier de provisions, et fermons la maison. Le voyage en bateau jusqu'à l'île dure 3h, où mon homme m'apprend à piloter son bateau, et c'est plus facile qu'il n'y paraît. Catherine est allongée sur le devant de bateau, en short et débardeur, Jim est à l'arrière à rigoler devant les pitrerie des 3 autre garçons, qui eux font du kitesurf. On arrive enfin sur l'île où nous nous installons sur une couverture.

Les heures passes, Gil joue avec les garçon et Jim au foot, Warrick et Nick contre Gil, Jim et Greg, Catherine et moi les regardons tout en parlant, et je voie comment Cath regarde Warrick le sourire aux lèvres.

Il te plaît ?

Qui ?

Mon cul... Warrick va, tu le regarde comme si tu allais le bouffer.

N'importe quoi, il es trop jeune pour moi.

Vous avez quoi ? 5 ans d'écart, Gil et moi on en as 16, alors ne me dit pas que c'est l'âge.

Bon d'accord je l'apprécie...

Apprécie ? Arrête tu es dingue de lui comme moi je suis dingue de Gil

Bon d'accord t'as gagner je suis amoureuse de lui, mais sa ne marchera pas.

Pourquoi ?

On es de deux monde différents, j'ai une fille de 15 ans

Warrick adore Lindsey, Cath si tu ne lui dit pas comment tu pourrai savoir si il ressent quelque chose pour toi.

D'accord, je verrais sa plus tard pour l'instant dit moi, vous aller vous mariez ou avoir des enfants ?

Oh on n'en as pas encore parler on verra bien !

Nous parlons comme ça pendant encore un petit moment, jusqu'à se que les garçons reviennent vers nous.

PDV NICK :

En début de soirée Warrick et moi nous nous nous proposons pour faire le barbecue pendant que Sara et Gil partent se balader un peu en amoureux, et que Jim, Greg et Cath parlent de se qui ferons le lendemain en rentrant.

Alors tu en pince pour Cath vieux ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Arrête tu la regarde comme Gil regarde Sara, les même yeux de biches.

Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ? Cath est une amie et elle a une fille

Sa fille t'adore et toi aussi, et ne vient pas me dire que tu ne veux qu'une amitié avec Cath je ne te croirai pas.

Bon d'accord je suis peux être attiré par Cath, mais rien ne sa passera, je suis pas son genre.

Bah tu pourra pas savoir si tu ne lui demande pas !

Après cette discutions, l'ambiance ce fait moins pesante et nous finissons le barbecue, nous nous mettons à manger quand Gil et Sara reviennent toujours enlacés. Nous finissons de manger, et Sara prend sa guitare et commence par quelques accords, avant de commencer une chanson qu'elle se met a chanter par la suite.

(écouter « a thousand years de Christina Perri »

Nous sommes tous éblouie par sa voix, que nous entendons pour la première fois, je crois même que Gil aussi c'est la première fois pour lui.

Gil et Sara dans les bras l'un de l'autre parlent avec Jim, Greg et moi jouons au cartes, tendis que Cath et Warrick partent s'isoler un peu pour parler.

PDV WARRICK :

Catherine et moi nous sommes éloignés quelque peu pour pouvoir parler, nous nous regardons et nous nous sourions :

Cath j'aimerai te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment.

Fait comme tu le pense, Moi aussi j'ai à te parler

D'accord commence

Ok... voilà Sa fait 10 ans qu'on bosse ensemble et depuis le début je t'apprécie, mais depuis quelques mois, je ressent … quelque chose de plus fort, je n'arrive pas cesser de penser à toi, je rêve de toi chaque nuit, je parle de toi avec Lindsey, d'ailleurs c'est elle et Sara qui m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux, et voilà je ne veux plus me cacher, je suis tomber amoureuse de toi Warrick, et je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi, mais si tu ne ressent la même chose, je comprendrait, je suis plus âgée que toi, j'ai une fille de 15 ans et on est pas pareil. Voilà c'est dit maintenant je me sens bête, car tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi...

Elle parle trop alors je prend les choses en mains pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je ressent des sentiments fort pour elle, alors je lui prend le visage entre mes mains, et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, au début un peu surprise, elle met ses mains sur ma nuque et prolonge le baiser que j'allai arrêter, nous nous embrassons comme deux ados sous hormones, ne pouvant plus nous détachés, puis à bout de souffle nous rejoignons les autres prêt du feu, nous nous asseyons et avant de parler à mes collègues, je me penche vers son oreilles met mon bras sur ses épaule et lui murmure

Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, puis après que tout le monde nous ont félicités, nous allons nous coucher, Jim, Greg et Nick dans une tente, Gil et Sara dans la leur et Cath et moi ensemble pour notre première nuit en couple.

PDV GIL

Nous somme coucher dans notre tente, Sara caresse mon torse nu, et moi je caresse son dos en dessous de son t-shirt, nous parlons de cette journée et bien sûr la conversations par vers Warrick et Cath :

Tout à l'heure quand vous jouiez au foot, on as parler avec Cath de ses sentiments, elle avait la même peur que toi, la différence d'âge, malgré qu'il y en ai moins que nous.

L'amour n'as pas d'âge ni la parentalité.

Tu y pense ?

A quoi ?

Aux enfants ?

Oui j'y pense, je me trouve vieux mais je suis sûr qu'un jours tu ferait une bonne mère.

Mais je ne veux pas d'enfants si il ne vienne pas de toi.

Je la sens se crisper :

Qu'est ce qu'il y as mon amour ?

J'aimerai qu'on es des enfants, au moins un, un garçon qui as tes yeux, et ton intelligence et mon caractère.

Où une petite fille qui as les yeux, les cheveux et le visage de sa mère.

Alors tu veux un enfants ?

Oui ou même deux

C'est sûr ?

Oui mon amour, je veux tout avec toi, fonder notre famille.

Je revoie le sourire de ma Sara se former, peux être que dans quelques temps il y aurait 2 sourire que je pourrait observer.

Je me redresse au dessus de Sara pour emprisonné ses lèvres, le baiser devient vite passionné, mes mains descendent vers son ventre, que je caresse sensuellement. Les mains de ma compagne se mêlent à mes cheveux, je descend ma bouche jusqu'à son cou que je butine, je descend encore plus vers sa poitrine cacher par son t-shirt que je m'empresse d'enlevé, une fois ceci fait j'embrasse tendrement ses seins durci par le plaisir, ses mains descendent vers mon torse et continue leur descente vers mon intimité, elle passe sa main sous mon boxer et prend ma virilité en mains, son va-et-vient est langoureux, elle se stop pour m'enlever mon boxer et le laisser tomber a terre, elle descend sur mon torse en y déposant des baisers brûlants, elle descend encore et arrive a ma virilité qu'elle prend en bouche, elle commence son va-et-vient qui me fait fondre de désir, je gémit fortement, heureusement que j'ai mis la tente a l'écart des autres, je la stop en prenant sa tête entre mes mains et la remonte pour l'embrasser, d'un cou de reins je nous retourne pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle, et doucement je lui procure la même torture qu'elle m'as faite avant, je descend sur son ventre et vers son intimité, je lui dépose des baisers fiévreux sur son sexe, j'introduis un doigt dans son antre, puis un deuxième et ma langue s'y invite. Elle gémit et a le souffle saccadé, elle me remonte la tête, et nous retourne pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, et d'un seule cou n'arrivant plus à se retenir, elle s'empale sur mon membre tendu de désir pour cette déesse, et ondule de ses hanche sur moi, au bout d'un moment je me déverses en elle et nous atteignons le nirvana ensemble, dans des cri de contentement. Nous nous effondrons tout les deux sur notre sac de couchage, les mains entrelacées, et soudain on entend comme des petit cri qui viennent de la tente à côté de la notre. Et ensemble un fou rire nous prend. Après s'être calmer nous nous endormons lové l'un contre l'autre.

Quand nous nous réveillons le soleil et déjà haut dans le ciel, et c'est l'heure de déjeuner, Nick, Greg et Jim s'occupent de le préparer, Warrick et Cath sortent de leur tente en même temps que nous se qui vaux une remarque de Nick

Les deux couples qui nous on empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit se lèvent après nous, sa as du être sportif, Dit-il en rigolant

Nous mangeons et c'est déjà l'heure de repartir vers la maison.

CHAPITRE 3

PDV SARA :

Une semaine est déjà passé depuis que nous sommes dans les Hamptons, entre balades, bateau, baignade et jeux entre amis nous ne nous sommes pas ennuyés. Aujourd'hui Gil à prévu que les garçons feraient un peu de ménage, pendant que Catherine et moi partons en ville.

Arriver en ville Cath voie un magasin de lingerie et décide de m'y emmener, nous entrons et elle me traîne direct vers le rayons de lingerie sexy, elle me montre un ensemble :

A ton avis, Warrick aimerait ou ça ferait trop ?

A mon avis, Il adorerait. On peux sortir ?

Ah non, toi aussi tu vas prendre quelques chose pour ton homme !

Je ne pense pas que Gil aimerait se genre de chose.

Sara, Gil est un homme et comme tout les hommes il aime sûrement ce genre de chose.

Elle me sourit et regarde si quelques chose m'irait bien, elle me montre quelques ensembles et m'en montre un dernier qui me tape a l'oeil :

Celui là est pas mal, je le prend on verra si Gil aime

Bon choix aller on passe en caisse

Caissière – Bonjours, elle passe l'article de Cath, sa fera 20 $, elle passe le mien et me demande le même prix, on paye et on sort du magasin.

On s'arrête prend un café en parlant de nos couples, et de nos amis. On repartie finir notre shopping.

Nous rentrons à la maison vers 18h, a peine ais-je passée la porte que Gil me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Cath part rejoindre Warrick et les autres dans la piscine, Gil essaie de voir se que je me suis pris.

Aller dit moi se que c'est mon amour

Non tu verra se soir, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer mon chéri.

Je peux venir avec toi ? Me demande-t-il avec un regard coquin

Non, et me fait pas tes yeux de coquer, a tout à l'heure

A toute chérie.

Et me voilà partie vers la salle de bain, en emmenant mes sac avec moi, car je connaît bien mon homme avec sa curiosité d'un gamin de 5 ans.

Je sort au bout de 1h de la salle de bain, avec mon nouvel ensemble et ma nouvelle robe. J'arrive dans le salon,où Gil et les autres sont entrain de rigoler, dés qu'il me voie, ses yeux pétillent et il s'arrête de rigoler, non sans garder un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Il se lève et s'avance vers moi, me tend la main que je prend, et me tire vers lui, il souri en m'offrant une étreinte forte et très agréable. On entends un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière Gil, on se séparent et allons nous asseoir dans le canapé et discutons avec nos amis.

PDV GIL :

Quand je l'ai vu arriver avec cette robe noir, à bretelles et qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux, se qui laisse entrevoir ses longues jambes galbées, je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement , je voulais lui enlevé se tissu tout de suite et nous isoler. Maintenant nous somme à table, Catherine aussi s'est changée, elle a une robe rouge rattachable au cou, et nous discutons, moi je ne peux pas enlevé mon regarde de Sara, et il en est de même pour Warrick envers Cath. Et prit d'une soudaine envie je me penche vers son oreille et lui chuchote :

J'ai envie de t'enlever cette robe et de te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Elle s'étouffe avec un bout de tomate tout le monde la regarde

Sa va pas de me dire ça comme ça chéri ?

Désolé mais je ne dit que la vérité

Oui et bien tu attendra encore un peu

D'accord

Et je me redresse avec une moue boudeuse, tendis que Sara essaie d'arrêter de rougir.

Le dîner fini, nous débarrassons la table et allons chacun à nos chambre, Sara s'assoie sur le lit et m'attend avec un sourire à faire damné un saint, elle se relève et avance vers moi en se dandinant sensuellement, arriver à ma hauteur elle met ses mains à plats sur mon torse et les remonte jusqu'à mon cou, et avance son visage vers le mien jusqu'à se que ses lèvres entre en contact avec les miennes. Un baiser fougueux et passionnée qui nous fait gémirent de contentement, ma bouche quitte la sienne pour descendre dans son cou, où je m'appliquent en lui laissant une traîner brûlante qui descend jusqu'à se que le tissu de sa robe me gêne dans ma progression.

Nos mains ne reste pas immobile, et redécouvre le corps de l'autre qu'elles connaissent déjà si bien, Sara commence à déboutonnée ma chemise, et la laisse tomber au sol. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, puis les abaissent vers ses cuisses en les caressant un peu, puis les remonte en empoignant sa robe avec pour lui passer au dessus de la tête. Ses mains descendent vers la boucle de ma ceinture qu'elle défait avec une certaine facilité, elle s'attaque au bouton et à la fermeture, puis passe ses mains de chaque côtés de mes hanche et fait glisser mon jeans le long de mes jambes et le laisse tomber à nos pieds. Je baisse mes yeux - qui était rester bloquer sur son magnifique visage – et découvre un ensemble que je n'avait jamais vu – elle as dû l'acheter cette après midi – je prend ses seins dans mes mains par dessus le tissus :

Sa te plaît mon amour ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon cœur !

Alors montre le moi !

Tout de suite chérie !

Je lui détache se petit bout de tissu d'une main et l'enlève de l'autre, ma bouche descend sur ses seins, ma langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres pour atterrir sur ses pointes durcis par le désir qui nous brûle tout deux de l'intérieur, je relève ma tête de sa poitrine et prend ma sublime compagne dans mes bras, m'approche du lit et l'allonge sur les drap rouge parfaite ressemblance à notre passion, je m'allonge sur elle et replonge dans son cou, puis remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle ondule du bassin sous moi et frôle mon membre qui déforme déjà mon boxer, les mains de Sara descendent jusqu'à mon dernier vêtement et elle les passe sous l'élastique de celui-ci puis le fait descendre le long de mes jambes pour me l'enlevé, elle remonte jusqu-à se que ses lèvres atteignent les miennes pour nous emmener dans un baiser plus que torride, mes mains descendent vers le bout de tissu qui reste sur le corps de ma Sara, je lui enlève délicatement et le lance dans la pièce. Quand mes lèvres arrivent à hauteur des siennes, mes mains commence à dessiner les courbes de son corps, tendis que les mains de Sara descende sur mes fesses et y appuie pour faire descendre mon bassin sur le sien, se qui nous tirent à tout deux un gémissement que nous essayons de camoufler dans la bouffe de l'autre. Puis d'un seule coup Sara me prend par surprise en nous retournant pour se retrouver sur moi, elle ondule toujours du bassin, mais sa bouche descend sur mon torse où elle laisse une traîner brûlante de sa langue, ses mains descendent sur mes flancs et atterrissent sur mes hanches, sa bouche descend encore vers mon érection triomphante, elle prend mon membre dans sa main, et descend sa bouche pour la poser dessus, quand je met mes mains sur ses épaule pour la stopper :

Sara s'il te plaît … non

Laisse toi faire mon cœur

D'accord mais après tu verra ma vengeance

J'y compte bien

Elle as se sourire triomphant plaqué sur son doux visage, elle me fait craquer. Je laisse échapper un gémissement quand sa langue rentre en contact avec ma verge, elle le titille, mes gémissements se font plus long et pus rauque, puis d'un coup ses lèvres descendent sur ma virilité et en une secondes elle l'englobe complètement. Elle commence un va-et-vient qui me fait fondre de plaisir, je l'arrête avant de partir dans les méandre du bonheur suprême, je la prend par les épaule, la relève vers moi et d'un coup de reins nous fait basculer pour retrouver ma place initiale, ma mains descend vers son intimité pour percevoir une moiteur abondante, ce qui veux dire qu'elle est prête a me recevoir, alors ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, je me hisse entre ses cuisses et d'un coup de reins dynamique mais doux, je m'enfonce délicatement dans les profondeur de la déesse qui est sous moi, je m'immobilise quelques seconde pour qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion, quand Sara monte ses genoux contre mes hanches, je commence a onduler du bassin, mon va-et-vient se fait de plus en plus fort et irréguliers au fur et a mesure des gémissement de Sara. Au bout d'un moment, je ne me retiens plus je suis au bord de l'explosion et je sens que ça en est de même pour ma compagne, alors avec un dernier coup puissant je me déverse en elle, et quelques seconde après c'est elle qui vient en un cri aiguë qui me brise presque les tympans. Nous nous couchons dans notre lit, mon torse contre le dos de Sara, mes bras autour de sa taille, et ses mains sur les miennes. Nous nous endormons comme ça avec des rêves pleins la tête.

PDV SARA :

Voilà 4 jours de passer, nous rentrons a Végas demain, depuis que nous sommes lever je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai une migraine, je me demande se que je peux couver, peux-être que je suis enceinte, mais non Sara je doit avoir la grippe.

Sara sa va ? Lui demande Cath

Oui j'ai juste une nausée sa va passer je doit sûrement avoir une bonne grippe

Une grippe ? T'es sur ?

Euh .. je sais pas

Dit moi tu as eu tes … régles quand ?

Euh on est le combien ?

Le 16 Pourquoi ?

Je suis en retard d'une semaine

Faut que tu fasse un test

Euh oui en rentrant demain, Cath ?

Oui

S'il te plaît ne dit rien a Gil je ne veux pas lui donner de faux expoir

D'accord compte sur moi

Merci

Nous voici à notre dernière nuit dans les Hamptons, Gil dort déjà profondément, je voulais que notre dernière nuit ici soit magique, mais a cause de ma migraine et de mes envie de vomir, on as rien pu faire, donc me voilà a regarder Gil dormir allonger sur le côté sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je n'arrive a m'endormir qu'à 6h, et a 7h Monsieur Grissom me réveille, inutile de vous dire que je suis pas de bonne humeur.

Voilà, enfin rentrer a Vegas, j'ai appeler mon médecin pour un rendez-vous c'est dans une demi heure. Je suis dans la salle d'attente, c'est bientôt mon tour

Mlle Sidle ?

Oui

Suivez moi

Dans le cabinet :

Alors que vous amène t-il Mlle ?

Depuis hier j'ai des nausées et je suis en retard d'un peu plus d'une semaine

Je vais vous prescrire une prise de sang

D'accord merci

Voilà bonne journée Mlle

Je ressort du cabinet et me dirige directement vers le labo pour ma prise de sang, ceci fait on me dit de venir chercher les résultats en fin de journée. Je retourne à la maison pour retrouver mon homme, a peine rentrer qu'il me bombarde de questions :

Alors il as dit quoi ?

Il m'as prescrit une prise de sang

Pourquoi ?

Il trouve que j'ai maigrit j'ai était la faire en sortant de chez le médecin j'aurait les résultats en fin de journée.

D'accord je peux venir avec toi ?

Si tu veux, dit tu as fait quoi as manger ?

Tu as fin ? Tu as manger une assiette de pattes pleine avant de partir a ton rendez vous

Oui mais j'ai faim, s'il te plaît mon amour

D'accord je vais te faire une salade de fruit

Merci mon ange

Mon homme me fait a manger, pendant se temps là je m'allonge dans le canapé, en regardant par la baie vitrée, et me met a pensée se que serait notre vie si on avait des enfants, Gil jouant avec notre fils a la balançoire et moi qui les regarde avec notre petite puce dans un petit bac a sable. Gil me sort de mes pensées en m'apportant mon plat de salade de fruit frais.

Il es 18h on va chercher mes résultats, l'enveloppe en main je retourne dans la voiture avant de l'ouvrir, je souffle pour m'encourager, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, je déplie la feuille et un sourire se plaque sur mes lèvres et j'ai les larmes au yeux, se qui inquiète mon homme :

Sara qu'est ce qu'il y as ?

On sera parents dans un peu plus de 8 mois, je suis enceinte d'un semaine

Quoi ? Me dit-il les larmes au yeux et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres

Oui mon cœur on va être parents

C'est formidable, je t'aime mon cœur, et j'aime déjà se petit bout Me dit-il me mettant sa main sur mon ventre encore plat

Chapitre 4 :

PDV GIL :

1 mois que ma Sara est enceinte, je suis au petit soins pour elle, on ne l'as pas encore annoncer a nos amis, on a prévu de le faire demain, pendant l'anniversaire de Sara.

Le jour j, Sara se met a l'aise, elle ne se sent pas trop bien donc elle se met en jogging et t-shirt long, nos amis arrivent, déposent les cadeaux à l'entré et viennent nous dire bonjour, on discute et Nick sort une bouteille de champagne :

Gil un verre ?

Oui merci Nick

Cath ?

Oui s'il te plaît

Warrick, Greg Je ne vous demande pas

Jim ?

Bien sur

Sara ?

Non merci Nick

Pourquoi ?

Je ne me sens pas très bien, sa sera un jus d'orange pour moi s'il te plait

Mais c'est ton anniversaire Sara

N'insiste pas s'il te plaît Nick

D'accord

J'ai du mal a résister a l'envie de crier a mes amis que je vais être père, moi qui pensait être trop vieux pour cela. Les heure passe et le repas aussi, les cadeaux sont déballer, Cath lui as offert un bracelet graver, G&S en or, Nick lui as offert un t-shirt de ACDC son groupe favoris, Jim lui as pris un collier sorti d'un jade, Greg lui as compiler tout les Album de ACDC, Warrick lui a fabriquer un range CD, et moi je le réserve pour après. Voilà nous sommes devant la cheminée a parler, quand soudain Sara me regarde, son regard me dit qu'elle ne peux plus attendre pour annoncer la grande nouvelle :

Dit les amis on as quelque chose a vous dire

On vous écoutent

Voilà Gil et moi allons avoir un 3eme membre dans la famille d'ici 8 mois

Non.. vous êtes sérieux ? JE vais être tonton Nick ?

Oui Nick tu va être tonton

WHOUA félicitations a vous deux

Et moi j'ai quelques chose a dire aussi

Sara me regarde me demandant se que je veux dire :

Voilà Sara, cala fait maintenant 7 mois que nous sommes ensemble et je suis le plus heureux des hommes depuis que je suis avec toi, tu es la femme de ma vie, tu es celle qui me fait vivre, depuis que je suis avec toi, mon boulot passe après, ça fait plus de 10 ans que je suis tomber sous ton charme, 7 ans qu'on travaillent ensemble, et jamais avant le travaille m'avait sembler si bien, je sais que notre écart d'âge peux sembler un peux grand par le regarde de chacun, mais je t'ai et je veux te garder, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver, alors mon amour écoute moi, Sara Sidle, future mère de mes enfants, veux tu me faire l'honneur et le plus grand bonheur de devenir ma femme ?

Oh Gil... Oui je veux devenir ta femme, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver aussi mon amour, tu me rend heureuse, tu me donne un enfant, tu me demande en mariage, comment pourrais-je être plus heureuse ?

En me donnant ta main pour que je mette cette bague a ton doigt et en disant oui le jour j

Nos amis nous félicitent, nous étreignent, et la soirée se fini.

Sara et partie se reposer et moi je range la maison, je vais prêt de ma futur femme, et m'allonge dans son dos et encercle sa taille de mes bras, la ramène dans mes bras et lui caresse doucement le ventre, elle ouvre les yeux et un sourire se fend sur son si beau visage :

Et dire que dans un peux moins de 8 mois on aura un petit bout de choux là avec nous

Oui mon cœur, une fille qui aura tes yeux, ton visage, ta malice, ta générosité et toutes tes qualité.

Ou un garçon séduisant, intelligent, un peux timide tout comme son père

Ou on aura les deux lui dis-je avec un sourire coquin

Je la retourne dans mes bras et je met au dessus d'elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, passe ma main sous sa nuisette, la remonte jusqu'à sa poitrine que je malaxe tendrement. Je fait passer sa nuisette au dessus de sa tête, les mains de Sara sont dur mon torse, et on s'embrasse a en perdre haleine, nos baisers se font furieux, pas besoins de préliminaire se soir, on es tellement heureux que sa se reflète dans notre envie, en 2 minutes nos vêtement sont par terre et nous nous aimons une bonne partie de la nuit, pour s'endormir qu'au lever du jour.

PDV SARA :

Voilà nous reprenons le boulot aujourd'hui et nous devons annoncer a Ecklie toutes les bonne nouvelles. Il est 17h on se prépare pour partir au labo, on prend la voiture de Gil, nous arrivons au labo, on commencent par aller dire bonjours a nos amis, puis nous nous dirigeons tout les deux mains dans la mains vers le bureaux de Ecklie, on toque et on rentre :

Alors bonne vacances vous deux ?

Oui, On as quelque chose a vous annoncer Chef

Aller y je vous écoute

Voilà nous sommes ensemble depuis presque 8 mois, et nous allons nous marriez

Quoi ? Bon écoutez félicitation, mais vous ne pourrez plus travailler ensemble dorénavant

Écoutez monsieur sauf votre respect, cela fait 8 mois que nous sommes ensemble et est ce que nos enquête on était problématique ? Non, alors soit on travail ensemble soit on démissionne tout les deux – Je regarde Gil comme ci se qu'il venait de dire était tout droit sorti de mes rêves

D'accord je vous laisse travailler ensemble mais si quelque chose cloche c'est fini

De toute façon je ne pourrait pas travailler longtemps

Comment ça Mlle Sidle ?

Et bien je suis enceinte de presque 1 mois et demi donc sa ne me fera pas travailler beaucoup.

Félicitation, maintenant au boulot

Merci Monsieur

Voilà c'est passer comme une lettre a la poste, nous retournons dans le bureaux de Gil pour qu'il aille chercher les assignations, puis nous retournons en salle de pause retrouver les autres :

Alors comment ça c'est passer avec Ecklie ?

Impeccable on peux toujours travailler ensemble jusqu'à se que je prenne mes congé maternité, enfin au 8eme mois donc on as encore le temps

SARA

Quoi Gil je travaillerai jusqu'à se que je ne pourrait plus

OK on en reparlera a la maison bref, Cath, Greg vous avec un vol avec homicide au Palermo, Nick et Sara c'est un meurtre au Beladgio et Warrick avec moi dans le désert.

A toute chéri

A tout a l'heure mon cœur

Me voilà parti avec Nick, nous prélevons les preuves et repartons au labo, quand nous arrivons je me dirige directement dans la salle de pause pour me faire un café, je commence a peine à le verser dans ma tasse que Gil rentre dans la salle :

Pause cette tasse Sara

Gil tu m'as fait peur, pourquoi je doit poser ma tasse ?

Pas de café le temps de ta grossesse

Pourquoi ?

La caféine n'est pas bon pour le développement du bébé

Whaou

Quoi ?

Il est pas encore né et tu est déjà un papa poule – nous rigolons tout les deux – alors je peux boire quoi pour tenir le coup ?

Du jus de fruits ou tu mange une barre diététique

D'accord bon je vais faire mes analyse

Attend

Quoi ?

J'ai le droit as un baiser

Je ne lui répond même pas, je m'avance vers lui, me met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos bouches s'ouvrent et nos langues se rejoignent, nous nous séparons et Gil met sa main sur mon ventre :

A tout à l'heure mes deux amour

A tout à l'heure mon cœur

Et nous repartons chacun de notre côté.

Chapitre 5 :

PDV SARA :

Voilà 5 mois que je suis enceinte, et nous allons nous mariés demain, autant dire que mon niveau de stresse crève carrément le plafond, Gil est au petit soin pour moi, sa en devient même très fatiguant, du coup je lui ai dit de se calmer un peu, il a fait sa moue boudeuse mais il m'as quand même dit qu'il ferait des efforts. Je suis avec Catherine pour le dernier essaie de ma robe, autant dire qu'il a fallu beaucoup de retouche, je ressemble a une baleine. Cath essaie sa robe de témoin. Gil fini les retouche de son costume en même temps que sont témoin Jim.

On es le soir, comme le veux la coutume Gil est aller dormir chez Jim pour ne passe qu'il puisse me voir dans ma robe avec d'être a l'église, je m'ennuie sans mon homme et en plus nos petits bouts n'arrêtent pas de bouger, ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit a la deuxième échographie nous avons découvert qu'on attendais des jumeaux, mais on attend la naissances pour savoir les sexes, moi j'espère qu'on aura une fille et un garçon, Gil lui préféré deux filles, comme il dit il aura la reine et deux princesses.

Il es 8h je me lève en entendant toquer a la porte, je vais ouvrir et me retrouve devant Catherine, qui se presse de rentré dans la maison et de m'emmener dans la cuisine pour que je déjeune rapidement, ensuite nous allons nous changer, Cath me maquille et me coiffe, une dernière touche le voile que Cath m'aide a mettre doucement. Et nous voilà parties pour l'église dans le SUV de Cath, quand les gens nous voient arriver, il s'empresse d'aller s'asseoir dans l'église, et déjà on entend la musique s'échapper de la grande porte, Nick attend avec moi a la porte le temps que Cath aille a sa place, c'est lui qui me conduiras à l'autel. On avance et je voie mon futur mari me regarder comme si cela était la première fois de sa vie, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, j'arrive près de lui et me place a ses côtés en remerciant Nick. La messe commence et avec les phrase longue et plein de sens du mariage quand arrive le moment fatidique :

Mlle Sara Sidle voulez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Gil Grissom ici présent, le respecter, l'aimer et le chérir, dans le joie comme dans la peine, dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur, la santé et dans la maladie ?

Oui je le veux

Monsieur Gil Grissom voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Sara Sidle ici présente, la respecter, l'aimer et la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur, dans la santé et dans la maladie ?

Oui je le veux

Veuillez échanger les anneaux

Gil je te prend pour époux, je jure devant dieu de t'aimer, te chérir, et t'apporter joie et bonheur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire -je lui glisse l'anneau

Sara je te prend pour épouse, je jure devant dieu de t'aimer, te chérie et t'apporter joie et bonheur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il me glisse l'anneau

Par les pouvoir qui me son conférer, je vous déclare marie et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sans perdre de temps Gil me prend dans ses bras et m'offre un baiser qu'il ne m'avait jamais donner avant, plein d'amour, de tendresse, de joie et de bonheur. On cesse notre étreinte et nous nous prenons la main et suivons nos invités dehors, arriver devant les porte, une ribambelle de nos amis sont la avec les appareil photo pour nous mitrailler, nous avançons vers la voiture ou je rentre a première et Gil propose a nos amis de nous suivre pour nous emmener dans le lieu de réception.

Le repas se passe a merveille, et bientôt la musique ce fait entendre se qui ouvre les festivité, dont la première danse des jeunes mariés, nous allons sur la piste de dans où nous entamons une valse, Gil me chochotte des mots dans l'oreille :

Madame Grissom, Heureuse ?

Oui pire que heureuse Monsieur Grissom et vous ?

Superbement Heureux

Bien alors attend de voir le suite de la soirée

Ouh j'attend que ça.

La soirée se fini et nous retournons chez nous, avant de passer la porte Gil m'arrête et me porte dans les bras, un dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux et nous passons la porte comme ça. On s'embrasse avant qu'il ne me repose a terre, dés que mes pieds touche le sol je m'empare encore une fois avidement de ses lèvres, nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre, arriver a hauteur du lit, Gil fait glisser doucement la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, et la fait glisser lentement sur mon cœur, je me retrouve en sous vêtement devant celui que je peux désormais appeler mon mari, il m'embrasse, mes mains défont sa veste son nœud papillon et sa chemise, il m'embrasse le cou, tendis que mes mains descendent sur son torse et arrive a hauteur de son pantalon, je le dégrafe et le fait lentement tomber au sol. Mon homme me fait tomber sur le lit doucement pour ne pas me fait mal, puis d'allonge sur moi en prenant appuie sur ses avant bras pour ne pas écraser mon ventre. On s'embrasse impatients de passer a la suite, je sens déjà le membre bien tendu de Gil sur ma cuisse, se qui fait monter en moi une chaleur encore jamais connu, ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou puis sur le tissu de ma poitrine, d'une main experte il dégrafe se petit bout de dentelle et le jette dans la chambre, il s'empare avidement de mon seins doit et caresse mon seins gauche de sa main. Mes mains a moi son dans son dos et descendent vers ses fesse, je les passe dans son caleçon et presse ses fesse pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus, alors d'un cou il descend ses mains sur ma culotte en dentelle semblable au haut, et me l'enlève délicatement, puis enlève son propre dernier vêtement, ma main se dirige vers son membre et commence un va-et-vient plutôt bon vu les râlent de mon cher amour, sa main a lui descend jusqu'à la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie et caresse mon clitoris sensuellement, puis je sens un doigt rentré en moi, je retiens difficilement un gémissement puissent, qui se libère de mes lèvres une fois qu'un deuxième doigt s'insinue en moi, ses va-et-vient sont parallèle aux miens, puis il enlève se main, enlève la mienne de son érection et place celui ci face a mon antre, s'insère doucement en moi et s'immobilise, je remonte ma jambe contre lui se qui lui indique qu'il peux bouger, se qu'il fait sans attendre, il bouge lentement, régulièrement, mais n'accélère pas se qui me fait mourir d'impatience :

Gil s'il te plaît... plus vite, plus fort mon amour

Non mon cœur attend

Pourquoi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi profondément.

Je ne veux pas faire de mal a nos petits bouts

Ils n'auront rien, ne t'inquiètent pas

Tu es sur ?

Le grand entomologiste Gil Grissom qui as peur de quelque chose

Te moque pas ce n'est pas marrant

Désolé et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne leur fera rien de mal mon cœur

Il accède enfin a ma requête et sans crier garde, il donne un puissant coup de reins qui me fait crier de surprise, se qui lui met un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, ses va-et-viens son de plus en plus long et irréguliers, on ne vas pas tarder a partir, 5 minutes plus tard nous somme lovée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Gil a sa tête sur ma poitrine et moi je lui caressent doucement ses cheveux grisonnant, quand soudain je sens Gil se relever :

On peux commencer a choisir des prénoms non ? Tu accouche dans 3 mois

Si tu veux, tu choisi pour fille et moi pour garçon sa te va ?

Oui

Alors garçon je verrais... Nathan et William

Oui j'aime et les fille... Louise et Charlie

Oui j'aime aussi

Et nous nous endormons, ensemble, heureux, mariés et bientôt parents.

Chapitre 6 :

PDV GIL :

Ça fait un mois que Sara et en congé maternité, et sa fait aussi un mois qu'elle a commencer a avoir des contraction, les médecins nous on dit que c'était pas grave, alors on ne s'inquiète pas.

Il es 4h du matin et je fini mon services dans 4h, mon portable sonne et en voyant le nom apparaître je commence a angoisser :

Sara mon amour, ils arrivent ?

Non,non t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je vais aller faire un peu de courses a 8h et savoir comment ça se passe pour toi ?

Ah d'accord ouf, bah sa va, je fini mon rapport et j'attends celui de l'équipe

D'accord, tu leurs fera un bisou de ma Pa AHHHHH

Sara qu'est ce qu'il y as ?

J'ai des contractions depuis 30 minutes environs et elle se rapproche

Mais tu m'as dit que c'était pas encore bon

Gil arrête de paniquer tu m'aide pas, le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de venir ici et de m'emmener a la clinique car je vient de perdre les eaux !

J'arrive chérie j'arrive, je prévient les autres

D'accord a tout de suite mon cœur

Vite vite, je voie Nick et lui dit que Sara et entrain de commencer le travail et qu'il en informe les autres, je me rend a ma voiture et part, je grille quelques feu rouge pas grave j'ai mis ma sirène, j'arrive a la maison, Sara est assise sous le perron avec sa valise a côté d'elle, je laisse la voiture en marche et court vers Sara, je l'aide a se relever et la met dans la voiture, je remonte et direction l'hôpital.

Sa fait 10 minutes que nous sommes dans la salle de travaille quand une infirmière vient nous informer que nos amis sont arrivés, la sage femme appelle le docteur parce que le travaille commence, le premier bébé un garçon sort en 5 minutes, et le deuxième bébé une fille sort 10 minutes après, nous sommes en larmes, des larmes de joie, nos deux petits bout son sur le ventre de ma femme :

Alors on les appel comment ?

Nathan William Sidle Grissom et Louise Charlie Sidle Grissom

Oui chérie c'est super

Tu es super et nos enfants le son également, je revient je vais l'annoncer a nos amis

D'accord tu me rejoint dans la chambre mon amour

Oui a tout de suite.

Je l'embrasse et sort prévenir les autres, j'arrive devant eux, ils se lèvent tous

C'est un garçon et une fille

Félicitation, Lindsey arrive elle veux voir ses cousins cousines

D'accord venait je vais vous présenter

En chemin pour la chambre Lindsey arrive vers nous, elle est heureuse et me saute dans les bras. Nous rentrons et je prend notre petit homme dans mes bras pendant que Sara prend notre petite princesse, et nous faisons les présentations :

Tout le monde voici, Nathan William Sidle Grissom

Et Louise Charlie Sidle Grissom

Nathan, Louise voici, tonton Jim, tonton Greg,

Louise voici, Marraine Cathrine et Parrain Nick

C'est vrai ? S'exclamèrent Nick et Cath en même temps ?

Oui, vous le voulez hein?demande ma femme

Oui oui bien sur c'est un honneur

Et Nathan voici Marraine Lindsey et Parrain Warrick, dis-je a notre fils

Quoi ? Sérieux Dit Lindsey en sautant partout,

Oui on voulait qu'il n'ai pas les même

Cool

Aller nous on va laisser les jeunes parents seule pour profiter du début de leurs bonheur dit Nick en nous faisant un grand sourire.

Chapitre 7 :

PDV Sara :

Voilà nos enfant on bien grandit ils ont eux 3 ans il y as une semaine et ils sont gâtés par tout le monde même Ecklie, moi j'ai repris le travaille mais de jour et Gil aussi, pareil pour toute l'équipe qui n'as pas voulu travailler avec d'autre que nous, depuis que les enfants sont a l'école.

Se soir nous faisons un dîner tous ensemble pour l'anniversaire de mon homme, 56 ans et sa fait 3 ans et 3 mois que nous sommes mariés et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, se soir il y as, Cath et Warrick qui se sont Mariés i an et demi et qui ont donner un petit frère a Lindsey qu'ils ont appelé Josh Warrick Willows Brown qui as 1 ans et 2 mois, il y as aussi Greg avec sa femme Candice, Nick avec sa conjointe Mélanie et Jim, et bien sur nous deux et nos petit casse cou.

Alors Gil tu ouvre tes cadeaux ? Demande Jim

Oui tout de suite

De la part de Jim il as reçu un cadre avec un papillon rare, de Cath et Warrick un t-shirt avec écrit dessus j'aime mes enfants, de Nick un coffret d'après rasage et de Greg un voyage pour nous 4 au parc d'attraction.

Et le tien mon amour ?

Tu devra attendre un peu mon amour

Comment ça ?

Je lui prend la main et la met sur mon ventre.

Parce que ça ne fait que 2 mois

Tu est enceinte ?

Oui

Il me prend dans ses bras les larmes de joie aux yeux, m'embrasse, se lève et va vers nos petit bout qui mange dans le salon avec Josh :

Mes chéris venez voir papa

Oui papa ?

Vous aller avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur

C'est vrai ?

Oui

Youpi

Je suis sur le chambranle de la porte et les regardent avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux, mon homme qui porte nos deux petit monstres dans ses bras et qui sont tout les trois demander de plus ?

PDV GIL :

Et si i ans je ne me serait pas donner tout se courage, où serait-je en se moment ?

De toute façon a quoi sa sert de penser a ça, j'ai eu se courage et aujourd'hui je suis récompensé, je suis marié a la femme de ma vie, j'ai 2 adorable enfants qui font mon bonheur, bientôt un troisième, alors sérieusement est ce que je pourrait être plus heureux ? Non car j'ai tout se que j'ai toujours voulu.

FIN


End file.
